Man of Steel: Breaking All the Rules
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Superman: Man of Steel. This one shot was written for PBXV. It's also a rewrite of a story that I removed from the Internet last week. I decided to keep the scout ship interaction as a flashback (which is a missing scene), but the rest is all new. I hope you enjoy it. There are no spoilers. Please read and review. Thank you.


Disclaimer: DC Comics/WB Entertainment owns these characters. No profit is being made from this story. This is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This one shot was written for PBXV. It's also a rewrite of a story that I removed from the Internet last week. I decided to keep the scout ship interaction as a flashback (which is a missing scene), but the rest is all new. I hope you enjoy it. There are no spoilers. So here we go again. Please read and review. Thanks!:D

**Porn Battle XV prompts: Clois: recovery, Arctic, alien technology, destiny, glasses, immortal, equal partners [any].**

~o~o~

_Breaking All the Rules_

_The Daily Planet bullpen:_

Perry White, with his forty years in the business, did not miss a trick. It was clear to him that Lois was intrigued by his new stringer, Clark Kent. He didn't usually put his staff in partnerships, but Kent's writing style just may be what she needs to pull her back a bit. Lois tended to go off the deep end with her stories, meaning the human interest may be left out, with only the facts but not much else. Kent's writing style had a center, a true need to know the truth behind the story to go even deeper if needed.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. After the staff meeting, he pulled them both into his office to give them the news.

Kent took it well, but Lois was stunned by the news. She was willing to give it a shot but working together so closely may cause problems with their relationship, if they could call it that. She didn't know what they were, but now it appeared that they were partners.

Minutes after getting the word, he walked over to her. "Hey, Lois."

"Oh, hi, Clark."

"Did you know about this?"

"Not a clue," she responded and stared at her notes, deep in thought.

He watched her for a minute. "Umm, Lois, we should get together to talk about how we're going to make this work. I mean, with everything else we have to deal with …" He waited for her to look at him. He raised his eyebrows, his meaning clear.

"Oh, I see your point. I'll book a meeting room for later today, but right now, I have to complete this story."

"Of course, just shoot me an email and I'll be there," Clark said. He frowned and waited for her to say something.

After a minute, she said, "Oh, sure, I'll email you."

Lois watched him walk away. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes, but the images of him inside the scout ship refused to leave her mind.

Perry was expecting a story about all of it, everything she knew about Superman. She had put it off because she needed time to understand everything that happened during the invasion.

Her mind was stunned because that was all she could think about: Clark saving her life inside the scout ship; Clark rescuing her from the pod; Clark saving her life yet again, from the fall from the plane, and lastly, their kisses on the street.

She shook her head to remove those memories, but then she decided to indulge her desire for just a minute or two, and then her memories returned, and a few other things he told her about after she had lost consciousness.

_~o~o~_

_A week ago, after saving her life:_

Still inside the massive scout ship, Clark was with her in a bedroom constructed just for her. He watched Lois sleep. He hadn't left her side not for a moment. Gratefully, she had passed out during the procedure to stop the internal bleeding, something he'd never done before. But as she lay there, he had to wonder if her injury might become infected or maybe she could die. He was terrified by even the thought of her dying.

While she was unaware, he had removed most of her clothing. During her fall with the security drone, she had become drenched and her skin was very cold. He had to warm her up quickly, so he used his heat vision and she seemed fine after that.

She suddenly moaned and tried to remove the blanket, but he steadied her arms, secured the blanket and she quieted. It was a new experience for him, being tender like this. Humans were so sensitive, but he managed alright.

"How is she, Kal?" Jor-El asked as he came into the room.

"She's going to be alright." He stared at her. Her skin was far too pale. "Isn't there something I can give her to be sure her wound won't become infected or maybe …" He couldn't finish.

Jor-El sensed something. "She's important to you. How long have you known her?" Jor-El asked.

"I don't know her exactly. Her name is Lois Lane and she followed me inside the ship."

He nodded. "I also sensed her presence, but it's clear that she was very brave. She could have frozen to death."

Clark stared at her pretty face. "Yes, very brave." He felt compelled and smoothed her hair away from her forehead. He was surprised at his behavior. She turned her head as if sensing his unease, and he obliged. She actually grinned a bit in her sleep.

"Kal?" Jor-El tried to get his attention. He was naturally intrigued with this woman. "There is something we can do for her."

"What is it? She has to be alright." Clark was stunned to hear the desperation in his voice.

"Check the wound again," Jor-El instructed.

Clark did as he asked and there was redness at the site of the wound, and it was obvious that she wasn't healing properly. "Oh no, what can we do, Father?"

"There is a way to save her Kal. There is a healing chamber inside the ship. It may work."

"Really, but how does it work?" He was concerned. "She's a human and I don't want her to be hurt again."

"Pick her up and follow me."

Clark had no choice. Lois moaned again but didn't wake up. He carefully picked her up and followed his Father. She instinctively snuggled close under his chin. Clark was enthralled by her reactions to him.

He placed her inside the chamber. There next to her was another chamber. "Lay down Kal."

Clark was confused, but did as his Father said. The chamber closed and then lights flashed, and Clark felt a red mist flow over him and then she started moaning again.

"Is she alright?" He leaned his head to the side and her head was moving from side to side.

"Only a few more moments, Kal," Jor-El responded.

The red mist suddenly flowed over her and after a few moments, the mist was gone.

Clark's chamber opened first. He rushed over to her, then her chamber opened. He checked the wound and it was completely healed. No more redness. Clark was so relieved, he wanted to cry. Stunned again by his emotions, he blinked several times and Lois's eyes were open and she was staring at him.

She swallowed. "It's you."

He stroked her hair again. "How are you feeling?"

"The pain is gone now." She touched her side, but the wound was healed. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah, you'll be fine now." He helped her to sit up. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said and gave him a smile. Clark was a goner. He returned her smile.

He picked her up again and carried her back to the bedroom. He watched her get dressed. She was ready to go back.

"Is this place real or did I imagine it?" She watched him closely. "You are real aren't you?" She reached out to him and he came closer. She touched his chest. "You're definitely real." The man was enormous and impressive. _I must be dreaming_.

He looked down at her hand on his chest and then he raised it to his lips and kissed it softly.

The gesture was so sudden and so sweet, Lois did not know how to behave. He came even closer. She wasn't afraid just a bit nervous.

He touched her cheek. "I'm so glad you're Ok. I was worried."

_He was worried about her?_ "But we don't even know each other."

"I know you, Ms. Lane." He touched her shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah, Ummm … measuring dicks?"

She gasped then she shook her head. "Now, I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be; it was rather …" He hesitated.

"Rather what?" She waited on baited breath for his every word. It was intoxicating.

"It was exciting and very brave of you, Ms. Lane. Men have been known to take advantage of women, especially if she's only surrounded by men who don't like women intruding on their territory."

She nodded. "That's true, but I can handle myself."

His eyes roamed over her face. "Yeah, I believe you can."

Things became uncomfortable for a minute. "Well, I should go. They're probably looking for me."

"Of course, I'll take you back now." It was mid-morning and he could see the choppers clearly.

He left her on the ice and then he was gone.

~o~o~

_Back to the present:_

Clark had been so gentle with her. He had been embarrassed to reveal all of it, but Lois was adamant that he tell her everything and he did. Now, she didn't know what to do with those memories.

Shaking her head, she finished her story and emailed it to Perry. Clark was also busy, when she had walked by his desk. They glanced at each other, but nothing more than that.

Lois was actually getting worried about them. Could they actually be partners after everything that had happened during the invasion? The scout ship was upper most in her mind, well, besides their kisses. She loved those, but she had to wonder if they would ever kiss again. She wanted to.

Someone tapped her shoulder. It was him. "It's time for our meeting. Are you ready?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." He walked away. He headed toward the conference room.

Lois sighed, picked up her notepad and pen and headed to her meeting with the most amazing and extraordinary man she had ever met. _Pull yourself together Lane. He's just a guy; right? Sure, like Niagara Falls is just a waterfall. _

Shaking her head to remove those silly thoughts, she walked into the conference room, and he was standing by the window, the blinds were drawn up and the sun was beating down on him. Lois was transfixed by his face. His eyes were closed. He sensed her presence and turned to her.

Then the air in the room stilled. They both tried to pull air into their lungs, but it was impossible. "Clark, we should … get started."

"Of course, after you." He held out a chair for her. She sat down and he sat beside her. There were ten chairs in the room but he decided to sit right beside her. She grinned at him.

"Well, where should we start?" Her pen was poised over her notepad waiting for an answer.

"We can start by you telling me how we're going to do this. It's not easy for me. Seeing you across the bullpen with everyone thinking that we're strangers that we haven't kissed, and that we don't care, it's hard for me not to touch you, to kiss you."

"Clark, don't. We have a job to do and we can't allow ourselves to get distracted like that."

He sat up straighter. "I'm sorry, go ahead."

"Perry is hounding me about you, I mean, about Superman. I have a few questions for you, then I can finish my article. You can read it, of course."

"Thanks, Lois. Ask me anything you want."

"Well, first question: Are you immortal?"

He frowned. "I've never thought about it."

"But you are immortal, aren't you?" Lois was finding it hard to wrap her mind around that fact. _Clark is immortal. He will outlive me for years, even centuries_.

Clark sensed her unease. "Lois?" He touched her shoulder and squeezed to give her some comfort.

"I'm alright." She shook her head. "Next question: are you, I mean, a human, I mean … you know what I mean?"

His eyes widened then he grinned. "Yes, Lois, I am humanoid."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and Clark couldn't seem to stop as his eyes moved over her face and then he fixated on her lips.

She was transfixed by the look on his face. "One more question." His eyes were compelling. "Do you want to kiss me?"

He smiled. "You know I do; more than anything." He slowly stood up, pulling her with him.

She touched his chest and closed her eyes. He grinned and then he touched her cheeks with both hands, leaned over and then he kissed her slowly at first and then with more passion.

Lois went into his arms and she couldn't help but think about the scout ship, how kind and sweet he had been. Then her mind thought about making love with him. Would he be the same way, kind and gentle, or would he be forceful and powerful because of his strength that he couldn't control? The questions were endless.

He pulled away after a minute. Lois slowly opened her eyes. "That was lovely. Can we do it again?"

He grinned. "Shouldn't we be working?"

She pouted. "I suppose so," she murmured. She turned to sit back down but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "No more questions, just think about this," he whispered then he kissed her deeply.

Lois was in heaven. His kisses turned her into a splash of feelings. After a minute, he rested his forehead against hers. "You have bewitched me, Lois Lane. From the moment we met, I knew you would be in my life. I didn't know how, when, or where, but I just knew it and accepted it."

She pulled him closer. "I knew it too, Clark."

They both smiled then they got back to work. Later that day, they made plans for a late night dinner on the rooftop of her apartment building and maybe a flight over the stars. Lois was giddy with the thought. Clark promised he would take care of everything.

~o~o~

It was pretty late when Lois climbed the stairs to the roof at eight o'clock sharp for dinner with a being from another world. An immortal man, too incredible to be real, but he was real and he wanted her. She felt it in the core of her bones, and she wanted him too.

Once she arrived, she couldn't believe her eyes. He was already there in the costume, smiling with a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. A small table for two was set up with plates and there were flowers on the table. Lantern lights hung from across the roof lighting up their intimate dinner date.

Lois was quite surprised and thrilled to be doing this. It was their first date. She would always remember this night.

"You like it, don't you?" He asked softly. He put the bottle and glasses down and walked over to her. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you," she said and took his hand. He held out a chair, as always. She sat down and waited for him. His flowing cape was moved away and he sat down as well. He then removed the cork with a slight squeeze on the bottle and the cork popped out. Lois giggled. He poured the wine.

Lois couldn't help teasing him. "Someone is showing off, but I like it."

"I thought you would." He held up his glass and she did the same. "To us, Lois." Nothing more needed to be said.

Lois agreed. "To us."

They sipped their wine. The meal was lovely, nothing fancy: fried chicken, vegetables, roasted potatoes and apple pie for dessert.

"Did you cook this?" Lois asked. "It's delicious."

He looked sheepish for a minute. "No, my Mom did."

"Your Mom cooked this? But you can cook, right?"

"Yeah, I can cook."

"Good, at least one of us can," she deadpanned.

He shook his head at her. "Have you thought any more about us being partners? I think we can do this." Clark was sure of this.

"I think so too. I admit I was somewhat nervous today. When I saw you, my mind went back to the scout ship and how open and kind you were, then I thought about …" She hesitated.

"What, what were you thinking?" His heart was pounding as he too couldn't help thinking about the scout ship.

She couldn't look at him. "I thought about you and me making love one day and …Oh god," she whispered embarrassed. She was turning red. She put her fork down and covered her cheeks with her hands.

He stood up, came over to her, pulled her out of her chair and pulled her close, then he began to sway to the music in his head. Her head under his chin, she moved with him but only for a minute or two. He pulled away, and whispered, his voice ruff with need, "God, Lois, I don't think I can go another minute, not without …"

"Without what?" Her eyes were on his lips.

Clark couldn't think about anything else. "Doing this?" He picked her up and carried her downstairs to her apartment. He knew exactly where she lived. She handed him a key from her shirt pocket. He opened the door. He was still holding her amazingly.

Once inside, he shut the door, set her down and pulled her into his arms, and then they were kissing each other as if their lives depended upon it.

"This can't be happening," Lois whispered between kisses.

"I know but I can't stop thinking about you and me like this, kissing each other over and over. My mind won't let me sleep. I know it's crazy."

"You have to be just a little crazy to be … in love."

"In love?" His eyes widened.

She shook her head amazed she had mentioned 'that' word. "Don't think about it, just kiss me," she whispered and he did.

Soon enough, they were in her bedroom getting undressed and Lois was stunned by impressiveness of the man. His body was magnificent. She felt insignificant and small next to him and she hated to reveal that she was a bit afraid of what may come. Lois was in bed and he moved over to her.

"Lois?" He was confused by her look.

"Would you do me a favor? It may seem a little weird, but would you put the glasses on for just a moment?"

He knew what was happening then he reached inside his cape and put the glasses on. Then he struck a pose. "How's this?"

She had to laugh and it did lighten the mood. "Oh, Clark, I do love the glasses. What gave you the idea?"

He moved closer and stroked her hair away from her forehead. "Well, I was talking to my Mom about it and she thought I needed a mask but it was definitely too late for that, so I thought something simple, like a pair of glasses. I changed my hair a bit, and decided to give myself a bit of a 'homeboy' look and so Clark Kent was born."

She stroked his hair. "That 'homeboy' look _is_ Clark Kent."

He chuckled. "That's true." The laughing stopped.

She reached up and slowly removed the glasses and put them on the side table, and then he was kissing her tenderly at first, as not to scare her, but in the next moment, her lips were apart, hoping to show him what he needed, what she needed in return. Their kisses lingered for a long time, both wanting this until finally his lips moved to her neck and his hands could not be still as he moved to her hips and she felt him against her stomach.

She raised her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. His kisses became more powerful and soon they were clutching each other close as if it wasn't really happening, but a dream where they would wake up and return to the pain and uncertainty of their past lives, but this was not a dream.

"Oh, Clark," she whispered between pants and moans. His kisses were all over her body, down her arms, over her chest, down her thighs and finally, between her legs.

"You taste like the nothing else in this world, so warm, sweet and so soft," he whispered in her ear. Lois was so turned on she could barely catch her breath. His fingers touched her there and she rose up, her bosom fair to bursting with feelings. His fingers slipped inside her body while his tongue and lips worked their magic on her breasts. Her chest rose up asking for more, and he happily obliged.

"Oh, yes," she panted. His mouth returned to hers as their kisses became even more serious, and she moaned into his mouth. Clark shifted on top of her without breaking their kiss and then he was inside her, and they both gasped when he filled her. He cupped the back of her head holding her there as he took her lips in one serious kiss after another. She followed him stroke for stroke both needing this closeness like never before.

Lois rocked against him, felt her body tense and the contractions beginning from within. She was moaning, shivering in his arms as she came around him. Seconds later, his climax rushed to meet him. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her close to his side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair and arms.

"Are you alright?" He was worried, but Lois was made for him. He knew that now.

"I'm fine, wonderful actually." She snuggled close.

"We were meant to be, you do realize that don't you?" He asked needing to hear it.

"I do, Clark. I know it's strange to feel that way, but I do."

Satisfied and happy beyond anything he could have ever dreamed or hoped for, he closed his eyes, and pulled her close. "Get some sleep. We have work tomorrow."

She smiled. "That we do."

~o~o~

The next morning in the elevator, Lois took a sip of coffee and watched her partner for a minute. He sipped his coffee but caught her eye. "What's going through that beautiful head of yours?"

She grinned. "Oh nothing, just about our partnership and how much I'm looking forward to working with you day and night, that's all."

He also grinned. "Day and night? I like the sound of that."

"Of course, you would."

They were alone so he pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly tasting mocha and cream. "Delicious," he murmured and dove in for more.

The elevator dinged, then they jumped apart. Perry was standing there then he watched them closely.

"Morning Chief," Lois said, all nonchalant, and exited the elevator.

Clark didn't have Lois's guile. He cleared his throat. "Morning," he mumbled.

Perry narrowed his eyes, but then he grinned and watched them walk in different directions. The elevator dinged and he walked inside.

Perry's grin, which was a rare sight, could still be seen as the doors closed.

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _My Heart is Calling_, Whitney Houston.

A/N: Perry is a matchmaker! He's always been a Clois shipper! *giggles* I like that idea. I hope this one worked better for my readers. I threw in some familiar things about Clois and their relationship. This one came together a lot better and the prompts seemed to fall into place, not like the other one. I loved writing it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


End file.
